


Alpha Is Everything

by Cappunan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Pining, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cappunan/pseuds/Cappunan
Summary: At Riku's fifteenth birthday party,  his dearest friends and family find out that he is an Alpha - the strongest,  most competitive, and highly respected of genders, which makes him the best!  Not to worry -  Sora is sure that he is an alpha too. He must be, right? When Sora starts budding into his new identity, he questions if the power structures that exist between alphas, betas, and omegas can trump the trio's tight-knit bond.  As Kairi starts to distance herself, Sora wonders what force keeps him so attached to their increasingly estranged friend. It's not an attraction. This is pure friendship, obviously.
Relationships: Axel/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 24





	Alpha Is Everything

CHAPTER 1

“Make sure you make a wish!” Riku’s mother says while holstering her phone camera up to Riku’s face. He grins and blows all fifteen candles out at once, and everyone cheers for him. His face becomes red while he looks at his best friends, Sora and Kairi, who are a bit too boisterous for even this momentous occasion. The cake is completely white and plain other than the simple statement, ‘Happy Birthday Riku’, piped in green script, for the sake of gender neutrality. The reveal is mostly for show: Riku and his closest circle already know exactly what he is. He wouldn’t be smiling so brightly if that weren’t the case. 

“Cut it, cut it!” Kairi and Sora start chanting. His family is used to their antics. Riku grabs the large knife placed next to the dessert, and everyone starts to huddle around him, cameras already filming. He fools around with the knife to amp up the crowd’s anticipation before finally slicing into it, revealing three different shades of blue stacked in a gradient. Blue candies spill out from the center and everyone cheers again. “Alpha!” His mom screams. “Alpha!” Riku is bashful again as uncles pat him on the back, his mother hugs him, and others coo at his luck. Sora and Kairi make partly astonished, partly sarcastic faces at him, and he returns the look which brings them all into fits. Riku’s mother takes over divvying up the cake. Riku jumps from his seat and rejoins his friends; together they walk over to the beverage bar. 

“So how does it feel to be an alpha, Riku?” Kairi asks in obligation. She is a young lady with long black hair, wearing plain clothes as she typically does, but adding a slight flair with her choice of a ruby necklace over her white shirt and black dress pants. Technically she is dressing in accordance with the dress code for the midday party. Riku regards her with some disappointment, wishing that she had tried a little harder to impress his family. This is how she dresses now, quite different from the frilly blouses and skirts she used to wear. 

“It feels right. I know you’re not asking sincerely, but I really feel happy.” Riku tugs on his own mid-length hair, coming down in shades of black and dark blue in the sun. Currently it is tied up into a ponytail to organize its length formally.

“I was asking kinda sincerely…”

“You’ll get it once you guys know for sure. Well, Sora will. There’s a certain honor in being an omega too, Kairi.”

“Ew, stop talking. I’m not even an omega.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being omega. If you keep denying it and hating on it, it’ll just be that much harder to accept. There’s certain drawbacks to being an alpha too.” Riku says in a ponderous way, but thinks about how glad he is to not contend with any other possibility. Sora is unusually quiet. “Don’t worry Sora. At some point it’s gonna be totally obvious, and you’re gonna laugh about it. My dad was a late bloomer, it happens.”

“Hm.” Sora is the same age as Kairi and the same height, with darker skin and voluminous auburn hair that sticks out at all angles. He has a round, almost childlike face, and wears his favorite grey zip-up against the hot sun. He is not as filled out as Riku is, possibly due to his age; alphas do not normally start coming into their own for another year or so. Sora is normally better at chatting and giving others a laugh. “I don’t really want to be an alpha. If I’m a beta, that would be great. No pressure. Just completely average.”

“Heh. You’re far from average, Sora. You’re something else.”

“Far? Something else? Would you say… out of this world?” Sora lifts his eyebrows up and down. “Get it? Because of my name.” 

Riku smiles patiently. “No, I don’t get it. Can you explain it?”

“Oh no. He doesn’t understand jokes anymore, Kairi. Now he’s just a meathead.”

“Fry him up, boys,” Kairi said.

“I understand jokes, but what you told was a shitty pun.”

“It was more like word-play.”

“Well, that’s not really a joke… Jokes have setups and punchlines. And as far as the meathead comment, you were just being rude.”

“Well that was sort of a word-play too-”

The trio’s bit was cut off by Riku’s father calling him over. Riku reassures his friends that he will return. As Riku approaches, his father’s arms are crossed and he has a smug smile on his face. It makes Riku happy to see his father pleased with him. “I can’t believe you’re so grown up, Riku.” Riku shrugs and agrees with him. “My alpha son. You can do anything you want now. You should be proud of yourself.” 

Riku shrugs again and puts his hands in his pockets. “I didn’t really do anything, but thanks dad.”

“Be proud.” A silence starts as Riku waits to be dismissed from the conversation. “When are you going to ask Kairi to dance with you?” Riku’s face falls; he was hoping that they would let it go. He thinks about Kairi and the vibe between them that day, and doubts Kairi will accept his invitation. Riku explains that he does not think Kairi will be up for it. “Nonsense,” his father waves, “Just be confident. Act like the alpha you are. Ask her now.” His father stares off at Riku’s friends pointedly, which makes Riku more nervous as he knows his father will be watching them. Riku walks over to his friends and tries to stand in front of Kairi, blocking her from his father’s gaze.

“Hey Kairi, remember how we talked about you accepting my invitation to dance today? And how you gave an optimistic ‘maybe?’” Kairi frowns and her frame slumps. “Well, right now would be a really good time to dance. Would you please dance with me? Don’t look, but my father is watching.”

“Riku. This is so awkward. Nobody else is dancing. No one has even been on the floor this whole time.” Kairi shoots him a pleading look. “I really can’t.” Riku’s face is crestfallen, and before he asks again, Kairi looks at Sora, who stares back blankly at her. “Why don’t you two dance together?” 

Riku looks puzzled, and then humorlessly laughs. “That really doesn’t have the same effect, Kairi. Sora is an alpha too.” Kairi’s arms cross. Riku crosses his arms in turn. “And he won’t do it anyway, which is the more obvious point.” 

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it,” Sora pipes up. “And… besides, you’re an alpha. Don’t you make your own rules?” Sora’ gaze challenges Riku, who has lost his gumption against the other’s unexpected suggestion. Riku can’t say Sora isn’t right. He looks back at his father, who is still looking at the trio expectantly. His father tilts his head at him, as if to say, ‘well?’ He looks back at Kairi, who has stamped her feet into the ground and is leering into them. Then, at Sora, who is sipping his drink and searching Riku’s face from behind the cup, silently suggesting that it is Riku’s call.

“Ok. But let’s not overdo it… You can do the steps?” 

Sora has already put his cup firmly down onto the table beside them and is patting down his clothes. He nods with enthusiasm and grins. “Riku, my middle name is Can-Do-These-Steps.” Kairi mimics Sora’ movements on his behalf. “Kairi and I practiced.” 

Riku frowns. “Ok, I’m choosing not to take offense to that.” As Sora looks like he’s about to explain himself, Riku cuts him off. “There’s not really any time to rehearse. And Kairi, if my dad or anyone else asks… your leg is hurting. I don’t know. You have stage fright.” Kairi nods, appearing to like this plan. Riku sighs deeply. “Are you ready, Sora?”

“Do I have time to change into a traditional garb?” Sora titters. Riku snorts and grabs onto his hand, leading him to the platform placed in the center of his backyard. Sora stands still with his arms at his sides, hands twitchy and eyes searching the crowd for their reactions; some people have begun to notice the two have taken center stage. Riku stands a foot apart, mustering the courage to make his announcement. He doesn’t dare look at his father. 

Riku clears his throat. “Uh… Excuse me everyone!” Riku’s guests stop their chatter and look towards him. “Uh… we’re going to dance now. Yeah. I’m going to dance with Sora.” Sora awkwardly waves. “You can start the music,” Riku says to the family member manning the speakers. Kairi’s hardly-quiet snickers can be heard amidst the ringing silence. The music starts. It is pretty, quick, and kindly lyric-less.

Sora and Riku face each other. Their opposite hands find each other midair, and Riku’s spare hand settles onto Sora’ waist. Sora copies Riku’s motion exactly. Riku pulls Sora snugly against him, and discreetly, he whispers, “That hand goes up.” Sora hand flutters towards Riku’s back. Riku laughs softly. “Like right next to my shoulder.” The duo perform a clumsy two-step in the style of a folksy waltz, jumping and skipping to the beat. Riku twirls Sora and despite his newness, Sora catches on quickly. Their serious demeanor drop quickly as their mutual fumbles incite uncontainable laughter out of themselves and the rest of the party guests. As they dance, Sora’ twirling becomes more wild and uncoordinated, almost knocking Riku over. The solo performance is over more quickly than anticipated as more couples make their way onto the floor, perhaps out of pity for the two dunces. Riku and Sora start to blend into the inebriated crowd, which allows them to let down their guard completely.

“You’re actually very good,” Riku assures Sora, who has the largest toothy grin on his face that Riku has seen all day. “Better than me.” The duo’s pace winds down a bit so that they’re only swaying from one foot to another. Sora is lost in huffs of laughter. “Thanks for dancing with me.” Sora does not respond immediately, still looking at Riku with an almost manic happiness.

“You’re the good one…” Sora trails off. Riku baffs. The dance floor finally starts to clear and the two friends let go of each other. They both wipe the sweat off of their hands onto their clothes and heave from the strain of the activity. A content silence befalls them.

“Wow. That was amazing guys,” Kairi has come over to them, holding out cups of water which they take gratefully. “I mean, it was probably good enough anyway. By the way your dad totally did come ask me what was up, and I told him I was sick.” Riku sticks a thumbs up in the air at her, signaling his approval. Sora holds the cup of water in his hand and stares off into the trees that line Riku’s property, sporting a tiny smile. “Well, Sora, you look like a happy camper. You must just looooove dancing.” Sora maintains his silence, only shooting her an insincere glare. Riku watches his friends as if they are speaking a language he has a very loose grasp on.

The sun is setting and many of Riku’s relatives are clearing out, much to his relief. He talks with Sora and Kairi about their upcoming year in the school they are attending for the first time; Riku has a leg up on the other two as he is a year older. Riku feels a familiar sense of separation from their small, but present, age gap. Luckily, the three share lunch at the same period. Although Riku has some friends from his own grade, he would pick Sora and Kairi every time - no contest.

“Riku!” Riku’s father calls. He cringes, concern filling him over the conversation he might be forced to have. 

“Just give me a second, dad. Sora and Kairi are leaving soon!” Riku says, continuing to face his friends who are now staring curiously at his father’s direction.

“There’s someone here I want you to meet!” Riku finally turns around to see who his friends are staring at; a tall guy with shorter black hair and large build. His face is narrow and he looks at Riku with a certain scrutiny. Riku ignores his feelings of insecurity by reminding himself that he is an alpha who makes his own rules. He assures Sora and Kairi that he will be there to see them off. Riku walks over. 

“Come over guys. This is Axel!” Riku’s father waves over Sora and Kairi, who accept his invitation for investigative purposes. 

Riku shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you. Happy birthday,” Axel says with a deep and leveled voice, and calmly places his hands into his pockets. He is clearly an alpha; tall, even while he’s slouching over. His toned muscle is visible in his sleeveless black shirt, the color matching his hair and bushy eyebrows. Riku thinks of him as being a popular person, and unconsciously straightens out his back while keeping his chin high. “Our dads are friends,” he says awkwardly, “sorry we came late.” The other man’s eyes shift to Sora and Kairi, who are standing there, uninterrupting. “Hi. I’m Axel.” They introduce themselves in kind. Riku’s father announces that he’s going to go talk to the other parent, giving them some privacy. Axel chuckles as he watches him leave. “So I guess I’m not the only one with a weird dad.”

“He’s not weird. He’s just happy for me. Sorry if that’s weird to you.” 

“Woah, relax. You’re right, he’s not the first father to look for other parents with alpha kids.”

“How did your dad find him?” Kairi asks Riku. 

“There’s a school registry. Parents and students can put their info onto it,” Axel answers. “If they want. Obviously all the alphas are on there. Can I get a beer?”

“We’re not allowed to drink,” Sora answers earnestly. There’s a brief silence before Axelshakes his head. Riku’s face starts to feel hot.

“My dad is right there. It’s fine.” Axel challenges Riku, “Should I ask him if it’s okay?” he scoffs. Riku points to the cooler near the back door and tells Axel which brands they have inside. The three share a look as the older alpha walks away. Finally, Riku shrugs. As Axel scours through the cooler, Kairi gets a text from her mother that it is time for the two of them to go home.

Kairi and Sora say goodbye to Riku’s family, Axel, and finally Riku, who they are due to see in a couple of days for the first day of school. Kairi hugs him and slaps some pats onto his back. Sora’ hug lasts slightly longer until Riku lifts him off the ground and wags his whole body around, causing Sora to erupt in cackles. Once back on the ground, Riku runs his hand through Sora’ hair and fixes it before they finally depart.

While walking out through the gate, Kairi smirks at Sora, who does not dare to look at her while he is attempting to seem unfazed by the day. Before they reach Kairi’s mother’s car, she grasps Sora’ hand and gives it a small squeeze. Sora puts head against her shoulder right before they separate for the ride back. As they ride back to Sora’ home and the sky slowly turns to black, Sora rests his head against the cool glass of the window and reviews the days events in his head. 

At home, Sora tells his mother all about it. She asks a lot of questions about the color of the table cloths, how they were coordinated with the napkins and plates, if they were from the house or they bought paper ones. Sora trudges through the minor details, building up to the color inside of Riku’s cake. Sora talks up that moment, bringing it all to a crescendo at the reveal, which seems to delight his mother. She has been feeling under the weather lately, and Sora knows how she wanted to go too. Sora skips over the moments that brought him the most personal joy, careful not to provoke any questions out of her, and deflates when he mentions Axel’s appearance. His mother gives him a sympathetic look and touches his arm. “You’re always going to have a place in his heart. The two of you are practically family.” Sora looks down into his folded hands, uncertain. “All alphas get like that. And you’ll be an alpha too! So don’t worry.” 

“Yeah, but, what if I’m not an alpha?” 

“Oh stop that. Have some faith.” His mother snuggles down into the covers, which signals that the conversation is done and it’s time to go to sleep. He kisses her goodnight and walks to his small room with a single dresser and twin bed. The August heat bleeds through the insulated walls. Sora opens the windows to let the slight breeze plume in and out through the bedroom door. He takes his older make of a phone and charges it, then flips through to see his messages - there are none. His thumbs teeter over the keyboard and he debates over what to send to Riku.

Sora: Hey hope u didnt get in trouble with ur dad but if u did im sorry

Sora bites onto his thumb, staring at the forlorn text. He flips between his messages and various applications. Ten minutes go by before he receives an answer.

Riku: I didn’t get in trouble, haha. We laughed it off. Don’t worry about it.  
Sora: ok gr8  
Sora: my mom says congrats  
Riku: That’s sweet. Tell her I said thanks. :)  
Sora: She is a sweet lady! So did root stay long?  
Riku: Yeah. He just left.  
Riku: He’s actually pretty cool?  
Sora: yeah he drinks its so cooooool  
Riku: … I sense some sarcasm.  
Sora: nuh uh underage drinking is totally rad  
Riku sends a GIF of a shrugging man.  
Riku: Our parents were there.  
Sora: sounds like u got a lil drunk too  
Riku: Haha. I didn’t get drunk. It was one beer with my parents. Pretty tame. :P

Sora stops responding because he can feel himself getting more nervous - although Riku sounds calm, this conversation isn’t at their usual level of ease. Or perhaps it was Sora that was feeling off about it. Regardless, Sora calls in reinforcements and starts posting in the group chat between Kairi, Riku, and himself.

Sora: Riku DID SOMETHING ILLEGAL JADE!!  
Kairi: something illegal? That’s not legal!  
Sora: exactly. What happened to our boy!?  
Kairi: What happened to our boooooy  
Sora: what happened to our buoy  
Riku posts a GIF of someone yawning.  
Riku: Alright guys, as much as I want to stay up and talk about my immoral escapades, I desperately need to sleep.  
Kairi: im calling the cops  
Riku: Goodnight. <3  
Sora: <3!! Sora tacks on myriad variations of hearts.  
Kairi: <==3

Sora is finally able to put down his phone. His heart is more settled. He thinks about what a pal Kairi has been to him, throughout all of his recent confusion and stirrings. His arms cross over his chest as he lays down under his thin quilt, and stares up into his ceiling. He tries to fall asleep against the soundscape of cars and crickets. Eventually he drifts out of consciousness, images of Riku traipsing in and out of view. 

Riku is leading Sora across an empty dance floor. Riku’s grip on Sora is so strong that it is almost as if he is lifting him by his waist. His grip on Sora’ hand is tight, and as Sora tries to release himself, he finds their strengths are incomparable. He is utterly disoriented; normally able to reason with his friend, Sora now finds that Riku seems unable to hear his pleas at all. Sora cannot speak up; when he tilts his head upward, Riku is glaring back at him, face unchanging. Sora is terrified. He buries his face into Riku’s chest - its the only place to hide. They stop moving and Riku’s hands find Sora’ face. He is tugged upward and Riku presses his lips to Sora’. The kiss is firm and Sora can feel the heat of the other’s body. Riku readjusts his left hand so that it hugs around Sora’ body again and pulls him so close that he cannot escape - he can hardly breathe. Sora knees start to buckle underneath the weight of their bodies. The kiss becomes deeper as Sora loses his composure, and opens his mouth for the other to enter into. 

Riku stops kissing him for a moment as they both drop to the floor. Sora cannot think straight. Riku moves his mouth from Sora’ lips to his cheek and presses chastly, trailing kisses to his neck, where he starts to bite. Riku starts to thumb around the hem of Sora’ pants-

The abruptness of waking disturbs Sora’ dream. He squeezes his eyes tightly, trying to go back to that place, but the dream has officially locked him out. His eyes open slowly. He buries his face into his pillow, and thinks about how he should be glad he’s woken up, but he is bummed. He rises from his bed and makes his way to the bathroom. As he becomes more alert, the dream fades from his memory. When he makes it to the bathroom, he pulls down his pants and does his business. 

He wipes himself. He lifts his scrunched up tissue and is about to throw it into the toilet when he notices something clear and viscous dripping from it. He gags, then brings it closer to his face to confirm what he’s seeing: it is definitely not urine, and seems to be slippery and wet. Horrified but diligent, he wipes again and finds that it is coming out of his backside. And there is a lot of it.  
“What the fuck?” It’s too late for whatever is going on with his body. Sora has no idea what could possibly be causing this, and resounds to check online in the morning. He cleans himself off, feels horrified by how much tissue he has to use to get rid of it all, and lays back down in his bed. Still, he cannot erase the fear from his mind. He gets out his phone. It is 3:30 AM. There is a slim chance that Kairi is still awake.

Sora: jade omg help me  
It takes less than a minute for Kairi to respond.  
Kairi: What’s wrong :/  
Sora: thank god ur up. its weird…  
Kairi: np i wasn’t sleeping anyway. Just tell me im sure its not weird?  
Sora: ugh  
Sora: it is and im sorry but im so scared. I woke up and there was like… some weird stuff. Coming out of me  
Kairi: … uh. Like... cum?  
Sora: NOOO it was CLEAR  
Kairi: ooooo like discharge?  
Sora: Maybe? What is that??  
Kairi: i dont know exactly what it is but it helps your body “lubricate.” like for sex lmao

Kairi’s cell phone starts to vibrate. She looks at the screen and sees that Sora is calling her, and reluctantly decides to answer it. “Hi Sora.”

“Hey. Sorry. I don’t know what else to do.” Sora shifts uneasily underneath his quilt. “Doesn’t that happen to girls? And omegas?”

“I mean. Yeah.” There’s a silence on the line that Kairi dares not break. She can hear Sora deeply breathing on the other end. “Sora, it’s ok. It’s not that big of a deal…” Kairi hears a soft crackling on the line, which might be Sora crying - she’s not totally sure. She grips onto her blankets, unsure of what to say. “You kind of knew you might be one anyway, right? If you are, plenty of people are omegas, and you get to have babies. That’s kinda cool, right?” Sora sniffles. It’s so late and Kairi is not prepared to support Sora like this, and isn’t sure what to say that will make him feel better. “Everything will be fine, Sora. Maybe I’m wrong. Maybe this is just something else that has nothing to do with any of that. Maybe you should go to a doctor?” Kairi is throwing blindly now, forced to occupy the silence that falls between them. “Sora?”

“I don’t need to go to a doctor. That must be it. I’m an omega, and there’s nothing I can do about it.” Kairi feels pains of guilt as she hears short and contained sobs from Sora. “I did always know it too. What am I supposed to tell my mom? Or anyone else? Why did this happen to me?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Sora. You are who you are. Your mom is going to have to accept that, and everyone else will too. You’ll see.”

“What about Riku?”

“What about him?”

“He’s going to hate me. Or at least he’ll think the worst.”

“Riku is our friend. He could never hate you. He loves you.” Kairi says this with almost one hundred percent certainty. Kairi sensed trouble the moment Axel came into the picture, noticed the change in Riku’s stature and the way he relented in his presence. Her normally lawful good friend would never have allowed Sora or herself to partake. Still, the three had been friends since they were fresh on the playground. Sora and Riku had been friends for longer than she’d known either of them. They were a package deal - you didn’t get Sora without Riku, or Riku without Sora. 

“Okay. You’re right, Kairi. Everything is going to be okay.”

“Love ya Sora. I have to go to bed now.”

“Oh, ok sorry. Night.” The two of them hang up their phones.

That night, Kairi dreams of first day jitters. Sora stares into the backs of his eyelids and pretends not to notice the uncomfortable feeling in his backside, or the hot feeling at the pit of his abdomen when he thinks of his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I converted this original story into a Fanfic. Let me know if there's any issues with character conversion such as wrong descriptions etc.


End file.
